A Well Deserved Break
by OnlyMyThoughtsForCompany
Summary: Sophie comes home and fins Charlie hard at work, again, and decides he deserves a break. One-Shot


**Setting:** After the movie

**Warnings: **Spoilers for the end, making out

**Point Of View: **Third

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Letters to Juliet_ or any of the characters

* * *

Sophie wandered through the door of her apartment, lazily shrugging off her coat and hanging it on the hook. She ambled down the hallway, subconsciously rubbing her bare arms, still unaccustomed with the cold London air despite having lived there for over a year. She had just walked in from a walk deciding to leave her boyfriend alone to work for a while. A frown suddenly appeared on her face as she took in the silence of the apartment. Normally, there would be a blonde curled and blue eyed Brit coming to greet her with a charming smile and a kiss. However she was surrounded by an unfamiliar silence.

She strolled down the hallway checking rooms as she passed wondering where he had gotten to. She finally got to the open door of the Study where she had left him working when she had left. His face was scrunched up in concentration as he read over a letter. He had been busy with a big Court case and had been working non-stop the past couple of weeks. She watched as he finished reading the letter- one she now recognised, as she had seen him read it hundreds of times in the past days alone- and tossed it back down on the desk with a huff of annoyance. Something in it seemed to irk him every time he read it. He spun round on his desk chair, stretched his legs out and tilted his head back closing his eyes tiredly.

"Charlie," she smiled fondly and drifted forward slipping onto his lap when she reached him. She settled her legs on either side of the chair straddling him. Without opening his eyes, her boyfriend knew exactly who it was and he slipped his hands up to lie on her hips lightly. She leaned forward to bury her face in the crook of his neck and he hummed happily at the contact.

"Hi," she murmured against his skin.

"Hey," he replied into her hair. They enjoyed the feeling of each other for another few moments until Charlie groaned and started to pull back. "I need to get back to work."

But Sophie wasn't giving up that easily. She looped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his skin. With a sigh of content he leaned back into her touch, ignoring his earlier thoughts. She grazed her lips against him again moving further up his throat.

"You. Need. A. Break," she whispered kissing her way up to his earlobe in between each word. Catching it between her teeth she gave it a gentle tug causing him to groan and gripped her hips tighter, pulling her even closer until the little space that had been between them had totally disappeared.

"Do I?" he asked pulling back to look into her hazel eyes. She nodded seriously and he smirked. "And what exactly would we do during this break," he asked curiously, already having a fair idea. She opened her mouth to unleash what would be no doubt an incredibly witty as well as sarcastic response but immediately lost the ability to speak when he leaned forward to kiss the juncture where her shoulder met her neck.

"I - well… we could… maybe," she stuttered as he sucked on the skin fervently. He hummed against her skin and the vibrations caused her hand to unconsciously reach up and tangled itself in Charlie's curls pressing his mouth closer to her. Sophie couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips when his teeth grazed the spot. Sophie now was having trouble pinpointing the exact time that she had stopped seducing Charlie and it had turned to him seducing her, she was actually having trouble focussing on anything that didn't have to do with Charlie's mouth.

Charlie suddenly stood up, holding up Sophie while she adjusted her legs around his waist and smashed his lips against hers. His tongue darted out to run along her lips, begging the silent question to deepen the kiss and she complied happily. Their tongues battled for dominance until they had to pull apart for air.

"If this is the activity we'll be engaging in during this 'break', then I'm in," he grinned.


End file.
